


Sunrise

by WasteTimeandType



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mako is oblivious and needs help, Maybe Ever After, i wrote this and now i just feel bad for wu, like not the most wuko fic to ever wuko but its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasteTimeandType/pseuds/WasteTimeandType
Summary: Wu turns up at Mako's door, a year after Kuvira's attack, asking for a night on the town, for old times sake.Mako struggles to say no, even if he wishes he was just spending the night relaxing instead.The night out with Wu is more enjoyable than Mako’s worst fears, and there might be a revelation before the sun starts to rise.
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 196
Collections: wuko fics for the soul <3





	Sunrise

Truly the best thing Mako had learnt this weekend was that he had enough of pomp and celebration for a lifetime.

It wasn’t to say that Mako would oppose a little bit of luxury- on the contrary, he rather enjoyed it, even though it was rare (but maybe because of it). But celebrations and parades and cheering were completely foreign to him, even if the celebrations were for something he took part in. But the celebrations and memorial for the attack on Republic City felt a bit forced, but everyone said it helped the city remember and move on, so he supposed he could see the merit.

Tonight, Bolin was out with Opal and they were most likely staying the night somewhere private, so the apartment was empty, and he still had a few days off work. It was rare and strange to be alone like this, and he was happy enough having a day to himself after the days of ceremony.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, and he moved to the door, confused as to who would be visiting his apartment at this time of night unannounced. His eyes widened as he looked through the peephole. He opened it at the familiar face. “Wu?”

“Hi, Mako,” Wu said, and Mako wordlessly opened the door to allow him inside, which Wu did without invitation too anyway.

“Did you come on your own?” He asked incredulously, noticing Wu’s lack of company or security surrounding him.

“I had my driver drop me off here,” he said, and sat down on one of the chairs Mako held in his apartment, dusting it off before he sat on it. “This is where you live? It’s… nice!” Wu said.

Mako rolled his eyes. He doubted Wu really thought his apartment was nice, with its minimalist furnishings and studio size. It was hardly impressive, unlike Wu’s lodgings. “How did you get my address?” He asked, but Wu only smirked in response. Stupid question. Wu could get the address of anywhere if he asked for it, he was still a king as he was crowned, even if nobody paid as much heed now that Wu was abdicating.

“It was nice to see you earlier,” Wu said, referring to the formal celebrations only a few days prior. Wu had asked him how he was and gave Mako a brief run-down if his life; how he was working hard to get the Earth Kingdom, now Republics, to a democratic state. But they hadn’t had much of a chance to talk to each other, and they had parted ways as Wu started getting badgered by other political officials. “It’s been so long!”

“It has been a year, or there about.” Mako said, scratching his head.

“A lot has changed. I bet you don’t even recognise me!” Wu said. He wasn’t the annoying boy Mako had first guarded; (or, more accurately, babysat). He was still recognisably the same, loud, cheerful and overly-friendly, but he did seem more mature, he seems to hold his back straighter and his eyes had lost that slight innocence that Wu used to hold about himself.

Mako felt sorry for him, in a way, even if he was glad Wu had matured.

“So,” Wu continued, “it’s my last night in Republic City.”

Mako raised an eyebrow. “Right…”

“Let’s go out on the town! For old-times sake.”

Mako heavily sighed. This wasn’t how he wanted to spend his evening looking after Wu, the former prince was a lightweight and he had been looking forward to a relaxing evening on his own. Following the prince around as he traversed the city when he was his bodyguard wasn’t as fun for him as it was for Wu.

Wu noticed his hesitancy. “Come on, Mako, it’ll be fun. I’ll buy the drinks!” Wu paused. “I haven’t had much fun recently in Ba Sing Se. It’s all meetings and suits and pages and pages of paperwork. And it’d be nice to catch-up with my best buddy!”

Mako could feel Wu’s eyes burning into him. He didn't want to go, but Wu looked like he was borderline pleading, and he eventually relented. “Fine, _fine_.”

Wu clapped his hands together. “Let’s go! And Mako, you really need to change.” Wu said. Mako glared at him, he wasn’t a complete idiot to think that a tank top and loose pants were really the correct way to spend a night out, as he was sure he wouldn’t be let into the fancier bars like this.

Mako had thrown on his smartest clothes that weren't suits or work related, which consisted of slacks and a grey shirt, and soon he was ready to go.

“Wow Mako, the things you could do if you had a stylist,” Wu commented as he appeared from his bedroom. 

Mako huffed, annoyance growing. “Right. So, where to first?”

“The Silk Gardens, of course. It’ll just be like the old, fun times.” Right. Mako had dragged Wu from that bar a fair few times. It wasn’t ever what Mako would consider ‘fun’, standing around whilst Wu failed to chat women up, make a fool of himself (but Wu never seemed to mind, he always picked himself back up and then did the exact same thing the next day). 

They left his apartment block, cool air hitting them, the sun beginning to set. They often had a driver at the time, but Wu had forgone it tonight, preferring to just walk about the city, to _really experience the city_ , he'd said. Mako didn't question it, even if he found it odd.

They arrived at The Silk Gardens, looking at the luxury surroundings. Mako’s eyes always used to water at the prices of drinks in here, but he was also never the one buying.

They situate themselves at the bar, and Wu ordered some drinks. Mako grabbed his arm. “Maybe _don’t_ buy me a drink.”

“Why not? Are you abstaining?”

“No, I just--"

“Mako, you know I didn’t ask you here to _guard_ me. Loosen up!” Wu said, then nudged him.

There was a sense of trepidation as Wu shoved a glass of dark liquid into his hand, and he looked at the glass. “Wu, it’s still not safe. You’re still royalty. Is this a good idea?”

Wu laughed. “Relax, Mako. The danger has passed. I’m no longer a target anymore.”

Mako wanted to protest that he didn’t believe that was how it worked, and Wu was still a public figure, but if Wu didn’t want to be guarded then who was Mako to protest otherwise? He didn’t work for Wu anymore.

Though, perhaps Mako would only have a couple of drinks. Just in case.

They moved onto a table, seating themselves carefully as a light jazz filled the air, and Wu smiled at him. “So Mako, how have you been?”

“I’ve been well. Work is always busy, but the crime rate is lower--“

“You told me this the other day at the ceremony, come on. How have _you_ been? Been breaking any hearts recently?”

Mako shook his head, grimacing. “No, uh--“

“Korra and Asami, getting together, must have been a shock.”

Mako shook his head, the familiar blush burning on his face that he evaded looking at Wu in the face. “Not a _shock_ \- well, I suppose it was, but, uh, I’m very happy for them.”

Wu laughed and nudged him. “Did you practice that? It needs work.”

“Shut up,” Mako muttered, turning his back to Wu and then taking a drink, but his lips turned up a small smile as he tried to hide it with the glass.

Wu drank his drink and leant back into his chair. “So, seriously, no-one?”

Mako shrugged. “I’ve been busy,” he said. And he had. Romance or flings or anything in-between hadn’t even crossed his mind. Work was tough, though finally settling down after the evacuation and resettlement and ensuing turf wars with the triads, he hadn’t the time for anything else.

Wu shrugged. “I can’t believe that this big, handsome tough guy is still single.”

Mako just coughed awkwardly. “And you?” Mako asked, looking at Wu. “How’s your… love life?”

Wu waved his hands flippantly. “Well, you know, same as always, ladies can’t keep their hands off me.” He said, and grinned as he fluffed his jacket in a dramatic fashion.

“...right,” Mako said, but if Wu noticed his doubt, then he didn’t show it. He hadn’t ever seen Wu’s ‘tactics’ of seduction ever work, disbelief was his natural state.

There was an awkward pause as Mako thought of what to say. Despite everything that has happened between them previously, he didn’t really _know_ Wu, not really. He knew his favourite types of shoes to wear and his clothing size, but he still had no idea what drove that man forward everyday. “How’s the… abdication going?”

“Mako, no politics, I thought we discussed this!”

Mako crossed his arms. “No we didn’t?” He said indignantly.

Wu snorted, and sighed. “Well, it’s going… good! It’s taking longer than I wanted, it turns out devising a constitution that every state in the Earth Kingdom agrees upon is really complicated as every state, has some sort of historical rivalry with their neighbour. Did you know that the Blue Mountain has the largest deposits of gold and silver in the Southern Earth Kingdom?”

“I don’t even know where that is, Wu.”

“Well, neither did I until we drew up a map for territory! The Xing and SuLi states will not agree to it being shared, despite the fact that’s the only solution and we’re dragging out the inevitable.” Wu said, running his hand across his face, but stopping short of his hair, as if he was scared to mess it up. “And imagine that multiplied over a dozen or so times and you have my life recently.”

“It... must be stressful,” Mako offered, sympathetically. “Are you okay?”

Wu shrugged. “I’m good, thanks Mako.” He offered, his smile warm. “No more politics for the rest of the night. And I’m bored of this bar,” Wu said, and stood up to go.

“Really? You used to love The Silk Gardens,” Mako commented as he followed Wu on the way out, swallowing his drink hurriedly. 

“It’s too… stuffy. It feels like I’m back in a palace room negotiating the handover. Let’s go somewhere livelier.”

“So are we attempting a bar crawl?”

“Well, I want to dance now.” He said. “To the Dancing Bear!” Wu said, gesturing down the street.

Mako strode up beside Wu and turned him around. “Head towards the docks and you have a good chance of getting mugged. The Dancing Bear is _this_ way,” he said, gesturing Wu back towards the town centre

“Oh, right,” Wu said, tapping Mako’s chest. “See, it’s a good thing I have you here. That’s why I invited you.”

Mako rolled his eyes as they started in the correct direction and they continued down the empty streets. Wu started mindless chatter about his favourite drinks, or was it his favourite dances? Mako struggled to keep up, so he did start to tune Wu out.

“Hey, isn’t that King Wu?” Someone said, refocusing Mako's attention as two women stepped in front of Mako’s eyesight.

Wu bowed slightly, and grinned. “Yes ladies, I am King Wu. Though, I'm nearly the former King Wu."

“Wow, it was great to see you at the celebrations…” they said, and started babbling on about the ceremony and how exciting it was to see Wu. Wu was in his element here, chatting to the ladies about the weather and how much he loved Republic City.

“...Ba Sing Se really is beautiful in the spring though.”

“Are you going to say in Ba Sing Se?” the taller one asked. “After everything is sorted?”

Wu just shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not. I’m still seeing where my journey will take me.”

The two women seemed to be eating Wu’s conversation up, and Wu truly looked in his element here, as if he practiced his interactions like this. Mako supposed he was used to it, being the King and all, and it struck Mako how slightly different Wu was previously before with him, and wasn’t in the public spotlight.

Mako felt a little awkward, as he was completely extraneous to the conversation, and one of the two girls finally looked at him. “Sorry, I think we ruined your night with your… bodyguard?”

“Liu, I think he's the Avatar's friend?”

“Oh, is it? Wait, is he the ex-“

Mako get his embarrassment and Wu flourished at his pocket watch, before gasping as Mako felt his embarrassment rise. “Well, he’s _my_ friend for the night, and if I look at the time, we really must be going,” Wu said, and started pushing Mako gently along the path to continue downtown towards the Dancing Bear.

“Wow, sorry Mako, I didn’t realise that we were talking for a while.”

Mako shrugged. “It’s fine, I’m used to it.”

“No no, you’re my honoured guest for the night, so you should speak up!”

“Really Wu, when did you get so mindful?”

Wu sighed. “I’ve always been polite, just maybe now I’m a little bit more… down to earth. Ha, that’s a good earth-pun.” Mako paused as Wu looked lost in thought, as they finally encroached The Dancing Bear. Wu snapped out of it as he saw the familiar sign.

The building was full of fairly bright lights and chattering and loud music, as Mako realised it was full of people swing dancing, and he grimaced. They had to pick a night where it was busy.

“So, Mako, do you want to dance?” Wu said, nodding to the main dance floor.

“No,” Mako said, asking for a drink. He was going to stick by the bar nestled by the far wall for the rest of their time here.

Wu pouted a little, before opening his mouth to protest, before ordering another drink and moving into the crowd. Mako watched as he disappeared into the throng of people.

Mako sipped his drink quietly as he seated himself at a table in the corner by the bar, watching the throngs of people. This night wasn’t going too badly, he supposed, but sitting alone in a busy dance club wasn’t that enjoyable, and he internally wished that Wu didn’t have the flair for the dramatic he so clearly had.

Mako noticed a tall woman come into his viewpoint, and he looked up at her. She was around his age, petty, and smiling at him. “Hey, you’re the Avatar’s friend, Mako, right?” Someone asked, and Mako immediately grimaced. He took everything back, he _would rather be alone_.

“Uh,” he said, looking up to the rather pretty woman, “yes, I’m Mako,” he said lamely. He hated being recognised like this, sometimes they would ask him a question about Korra, sometimes they would ask him a question about himself, and all the times he wished he would be forgotten.

The woman flipped her hair to the side. “I’m Hyo. Do you want to dance?” She asked, and Mako thought briefly, that he could accept her offer to dance and that it might lead somewhere, even if only for the night, but he doesn’t really have his heart in it, spending time with this woman who knows more about _him_ than he does _her_. 

“I’m sorry, I’m not that interested in dancing,” he said, lamely.

Hyo looked slightly disappointed, but then took a business card from the bar and wrote her number on it and handed it to him instead, before winking at him and disappearing into the dance floor. He sighed, looking at the number before pocketing it, feeling slightly guilty that he was never going to call it before nearly jumping out of his skin as Wu slapped a hand on his shoulder, drink in hand. “You really are a ladies man, aren’t you?"

Wu seated himself beside Mako and Mako just shrugged. “I hate getting recognised,” he said.

“Oh, she _knew_ you!? Wow, you’ve been recognised twice now Mako, maybe I’m not the most famous man in Republic City. Truly, a unique experience for Wu.”

“I am _not_ more famous than you.”

“We’re in Republic City though, aren’t we? Here, I think people think you’re a hero, Mako,” Wu said calmly, and Mako turned his head away.

“I used to be better at this. Fame and stuff. When I was a pro-bender I used to live for it. But now--“ Mako grimaced.

“Things change,” Wu said. “I like to think I’ve changed.”

“You have changed. I’m impressed,” Mako said.

Wu’s eyebrows raised. “I really didn’t impress you when we first met, huh,” he said, as a statement and not as a question, his voice quieter.

Mako doesn’t really know what to say. He wasn’t impressed, true; but he didn’t say yes, though the silence most likely answered the question. Wu doesn’t say anything and there was an uncomfortable silence for the moment. 

Mako looked back to the dancing crowd. “You should go continue dancing,” Mako said.

Wu just shrugged. “Do you want to dance, Mako?” He asked, again.

“I don’t dance.”

Wu rolled his eyes. “I remember you at Zhu-Li’s wedding, standing at the side, mostly alone. I wanted to drag you onto the dance floor.”

“I don’t dance _and_ my arm was in a sling.” He said, wondering why Wu was so insistent on the idea that he should be on the dance floor.

Wu tilted his head. “How is your arm? Did it heal okay?”

“My bending will never be as strong as it once was in my left arm compared to my right, but it healed well,” he said, instinctively clenching and unclenching his fist, feeling a slight tingle in it.

Wu nodded, reaching out to gently place his hand on his arm. “Like I said before, you’re a hero,” he said, before unseating himself and pulled at Mako’s sleeve before Mako had a chance to respond. “Come on, let’s go dance. You can’t sit here miserable for the rest of the night.”

“I’m _not_ miserable, and when I said I _don’t_ dance, I meant I _can’t_ dance,” he protested.

“Half the people on the floor can’t dance,” Wu said,pointing to the gyrating patrons, “but they’re still having fun,” Wu said, and pulled Mako again by the arm. “I’m sure you’ll surprise yourself. Just one dance!”

Mako sighed as he looked into Wu’s eyes, gentle with encouragement, and he relented, for some reason, and allowed himself to stand up and be pulled to the dance floor, nearer to the side so they could 

A wave of embarrassment overcame Mako and he immediately regretted allowing Wu to do this with him as Wu manoeuvred him to be standing with him and placed his hand on his shoulder. He wasn’t meant to be doing this, he preferred greatly to have both feet on the ground. “Mako,” Wu said, “just rock your feet and put your left foot in front of your right,” he said, and Mako copied Wu’s feet as best he could.

“See? Fancy former pro-bender like you is good at moving your feet. Just loosen up into the music,” he said, and pushed Mako a little. “You’re just too stiff.”

“Right, well, I think I’ve had enough, thanks Wu” Mako said, but then Wu moved to the left and Mako had his arms full with a different person, a girl who smiled at him.

He smiled awkwardly but the girl didn’t seem to mind his carefully limited and practiced steps, and soon he did find he could at least comfortably dance with the men and women. Mako did catch Hyo's eyes in the crowd, but Mako tried not to look her way again with any semblance of guilt. He hadn’t promised her anything.

The song eventually ended, but Wu kept dancing as the band began to play a new tune. Mako wasn’t sure if the basic step he’d been hurriedly taught should be used for every piece of music, but no-one else seemed to mind or commented on it. Perhaps everyone else was drunker than he was.

Eventually, Wu ended back in his hold. “Well, hello there, come here often?”

Mako smirked and kept up with Wu. “I think I’ve had my share of dancing.” Mako said, removing himself from Wu’s hold and moving back towards the bar and the front entrance.

“You weren’t too bad, I was watching,” Wu said as he followed him.

“If you say so,” Mako said, and leant against the wall nearer to the exit.

Wu smiled at Mako. “I should have asked you to dance at Zhu-Li’s wedding.” He said.

Mako raised his eyebrow, ignoring the lingering silence and his own confusion at the statement. “Again, the sling,” Mako said.

“Would you have said yes, if your arm wasn’t hurt?” Wu asked, his voice quieter.

Mako opened his mouth, looking at Wu, quizzically, wondering why the tone of the conversation changed. “Probably not. I don’t like dancing.”

Wu blinked at him, unreadable for a second, and Mako wondered if he'd said something wrong, before he clapped Mako on the back and pushed him gently towards the door. “Yes, it was a stupid question, I think we have established that by now.”

Mako looked at Wu with some uncertainty. “Do you want to head back or stay here?”

“Let’s head somewhere quieter.” Wu said, gesturing them out, and Mako followed him hesitantly. He was getting tired- it was three in the morning and he really just wanted to go to bed. But, Wu had asked him out, so he felt obligated to keep up with the Prince. He could rest other nights.

They find a small, tiny bar that Mako has never been in, with a spirit vine embedded into the structure. _The Nook,_ it was called, and it was probably Mako's favourite venue of the night, for simply being the most comfortable. Wu walked in and ordered them some more drinks, and seated themselves in a corner, where the lights were low and quiet. It was far, far quieter than the previous dance club, and Mako could feel fatigue wash over him, and he yawned slightly.

Wu stirred his drink round, and seemed content to just sit there for a bit. It was the longest period of silence he’d had with Wu since he’d ever known him, if you disregarded the dancing just now.

Wu looked up at Mako and smiled. “So, Mako, your apartment...” he said, and smiled at Mako.

Mako waited for Wu to continue, but it didn’t appear that Wu would. “...Yes, my apartment exists. Well, it’s not really mine, Bolin lives there as well.” Mako said, though he wasn’t sure for much longer as Bolin was spending more and more time with Opal. They might get their own place together soon, then it would just be his apartment.

Wu nodded. “So, I was thinking, I really appreciate everything you did for me a year ago, and I know you were still being paid your policeman salary for being my bodyguard, so I was thinking I could pay you back properly, better this time. Your current residence is not up to scratch, so I can buy you somewhere better.”

Mako blinked as it took a moment for the words to sink as to what Wu was saying. “Woah, Wu, there’s nothing wrong with my apartment--"

“--Mako, it’s _ghastly --"_

“--Wu, I don’t _care_ if it’s not up to your standards, it’s fine.”

Wu huffed. “I want to give you better than just fine. I don’t see why you won’t let me do this for you. I _have_ the money.”

“It’s not about you being able to afford one, it’s about me. It’s _my_ apartment, it’s my home. I work hard to keep it and I don’t need to be reminded that I used to be a charity case!” He snapped.

Wu looked at him, eyes wide with surprise. “Your family allowed me to buy them a place in Ba Sing Se.”

“And that was their decision and I appreciate what you’ve done for them, but it’s not mine,” he said shortly, ending the conversation by taking a drink.

Wu fidgeted with his collar, and then looked away. Mako flinched as he heard a muffled sob, and he immediately regretted it. “Wu--“

“--You’re right, I’m just an idiot.”

“I don’t think you’re an idiot, Wu,” Mako said, and pinched his forehead. He didn’t want Wu to cry, not over something like this.

“I’m no good at helping people I like and I’m no good at politics, either. Clearly nothing I do is working.” He said, and Wu threaded his hands through his hair, messing up his previously immaculate hair. Mako wondered if Wu was really that upset about Mako declining the new house, or if Wu was really not as okay as he previously seemed. The quiet pauses when Mako asked about his personal life indicated that, and Wu’s determination to have a good time confirmed Mako’s suspicions that this whole evening was an act, in some way.

It was clear to Mako that he didn’t really understand Wu, not really.

Mako winced at Wu’s teary sobs, and pulled Wu to face him, hands clasped on his shoulders. “Wu, you’re not an idiot. I can tell you’re just trying to be nice, but it’s not needed, not what you’re asking to do for me. Like I said, everything you’ve helped do for my family is appreciated. I don’t know much about the situation with the constitution and abdication but I know you’re doing your best. it isn’t your fault if you can’t make people forget the past and agree just like that. Look, I’m just trying to say I’m glad to say I know you, Wu,” he said, as best he could, in a short amount of time. And it was all true.

Wu looked at him with tear filled eyes, and Mako hoped that he got through to him. There was a tense few seconds, before Wu leant forward and cupped Mako’s face, and pressed his lips to his.

Oh.

_Oh._

Mako didn’t react to the kiss, but his eyes were wide as he looked at Wu stunned, as Wu pulled away.

“Um,” he said lamely. It was a surprise, but everything started to click into place, Mako had thought Wu had been acting odd throughout the entire night.

_I should have asked you to dance at the wedding._

Had Wu liked him for a while now?

Wu’s eyes grew incredibly wide as he looked at Mako, panic etched into his face. “Forget I just did that, I’m sorry Mako,” he said, and leapt out of the booth.

“Wu, _sit down_ —“

Wu was already heading out the door and wasn’t looking back. Mako moved to make chase. “Hey, you, you opened a tab!” A voice called from the bar.

Mako winced and threw a fistful of yuan's down onto the bar counter, most likely too much but he didn’t care at this point. Mako headed out the door to follow Wu.

He couldn’t see Wu down either end of the street, and he groaned. He really couldn’t leave the current King of the Earth Kingdoms to wander Republic City alone, but he had nowhere to start. How had Wu disappeared so quick?

He looked around to see if there was anyone around who might have seen where he went, but this small bar was on a fairly empty street. Maybe Wu went back to his hotel, but Wu did seem pretty upset, so Wu might not act rationally. And Mako hadn’t ever bothered to ask where Wu was staying. Perhaps the Four Elements, same as previously?

Mako ran his hands through his hair as he walked in one of the directions towards the Four Elements. Wu had kissed him. Should he have realised earlier that was what was happening? Did he lead Wu on? _Did Wu think this a date?_

Mako felt like such an idiot. How did he always find himself in situations like this? Well, sometimes he brought it on himself, but this time he was sure he was innocent. _Right_?

He passed a bodyguard for another club on a larger street. “Did you see a man pass here, on his own, maybe upset?”

“Someone did run by crying. Would have asked what was wrong but I can’t leave my post. He was headed towards the docks.”

Mako nodded. If Wu was headed towards the docks that could be dangerous, _did Wu just flat out ignore what he said earlier?_ “Thanks,” he said, and moved in the general direction.

Mako wrapped his jacket around him tighter. This was bad. He could potentially call the police, informing them that he had just lost a King on a ridiculously under-guarded night out, but he suspected that Wu didn’t want to be found at the moment. Mako considered leaving Wu to it and allowing this night to be forgotten, and everything to turn back to normal. He ignored that part of the brain; he knew as much as he wanted to to forget, he had to sort this mess out and make sure Wu was safe.

He reached the docks and the salty smell, and looked to the right, where he could see the stretch of Yue Beach illuminated by the moon. He had a small hunch, so he walked over to it.

Without the bright lighting of the city, the visibility around the beach was poor, Mako lit a small flame in his hand, as he could see a body on the beach. Gold decoration on green reflected off the flame as the face turned towards him as Mako stepped on the pebbles, and Mako sighed in relief as he recognised Wu.

Wu flinched as he encroached, before he let out a breath and relaxed slightly. “You scared me.”

“That’s why you don’t go running off in Republic City in the middle of the night! I could have been anyone!” He snapped, and Wu looked away. Mako regretted his harsh tone. “Wu, I’m glad you’re okay.”

Wu didn’t reply as Mako seated himself beside Wu, allowing the natural light of the moon to wash over them as Mako snuffed out his flame. “Wu-“

“I’m sorry. Just forget that ever happened."

“Wu,” Mako tried to interject, but Wu kept talking;

“I shouldn’t have run off, but you can leave me alone. I’m sorry for dragging you across the city. I’ll go to my hotel in the morning.”

Like there was any chance Mako would leave him here on his own, even if Wu wanted his own space. “Wu-“ he began, but he wasn’t really sure where to start. “Wu-“

“Can you please stop saying my name and expand your vocabulary!” Wu snapped harshly, his voice pitched high as he finally glanced back to Mako.

Mako sighed. “I’m sorry.” He said, and let a moment of silence pass. “I have a bad habit of making people cry around me.”

Wu lifted his head and gazed at Mako incredulously, and wiped his eyes. “You’re _terrible_ at comforting people.”

Mako blinked, and Wu started laughing, before choking back a few sobs. 

“Wu, what was tonight even about?” He asked, as the question hung in the air, present in Mako’s thoughts.

“I don’t know. I saw you at the ceremony and it made me think of the past, and I just wanted a day, or night, to myself. I haven’t had that in a while.” Wu ran his fingers through his hair. It was unruly and messy, and not like anything Mako had seen before. “I don’t know. Everything in Ba Sing Se is so stressful and I feel like I can’t handle it. So I wanted a night with my friend, just to be me without any worries for a change.”

That makes sense, and he had figured it out by the end, really. “That doesn’t really explain the kiss, Wu.”

Wu hollowly laughed. “Yeah, well, maybe I like you a bit more than a friend. I thought it was obvious. So I thought we could have a night together, where you would fall in love with me, and then even if you didn’t, I had a good time anyway. The kiss... wasn’t part of my plan, though. What can I say? I got caught up in the moment,” he said

Mako sighed. “Is that what the apartment thing about?”

“That was more… impulsive over seeing your crappy apartment. And I’m sorry for insulting you.” Wu said.

“Wu…” Mako said, deciding to ignore the ‘crappy apartment’ statement, and his heart clenched badly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realise.”

“Yeah, I can see that clear as day. You really are dense sometimes, Mako.” Wu said.

Mako paused, wondering if he should have noticed sooner. “I know,” he sighed. “Wu, I just don’t know why you would like me-“

“Are you serious?! You’re stupidly handsome, for one. You’re brave, for the other, like what you did in the colossus to defeat Kuvira. Plus, you’ve always talked to me as if I’m more than a prince. And I’ve always appreciated that, I didn’t really have a friend like you in Ba Sing Se,” Wu said. "I guess deeper feelings just grew from that."

Mako stared at him dumbly, actually slightly embarrassed. “Oh, I…” he started, but didn’t finish. He didn’t know what to say.

Wu looked at him hesitantly after. A few moments of silence. “We can still be friends, can’t we?” He asked, and Mako felt terrible for the latest time this night, as he realised that Wu just seemed lonely, stuck in Ba Sing Se on his own attempting what must be an overwhelming experience in abdicating the throne and democratising an entire nation.

And for reasons Mako couldn’t truly comprehend, Wu had chosen Mako to help ease his loneliness.

“Of course, Wu. This doesn’t change anything,” he said, but after the words came from his mouth, he realised that the statement might not be as true as he would like.

Wu just smiled at him. “I appreciate it Mako."

Mako looked to the sea, and leant back on his arms as he tried to relax. “What are your plans for after the elections? After you abdicate?”

“Not sure. I still have my singing career to try out. I’ve been too busy so far,” Wu said, then laughed, then sighed. “I don’t know. I have enough money I could do nothing and live on my own, and let the public forget about me and be only a name printed in the history books.”

“That doesn’t sound fun, being that alone,” Mako commented.

“It doesn’t, but I don’t know. I can’t predict the future,” Wu said. He looked over to Mako. “And you? Will you stop being so alone soon?”

“I-“ he commented, and Mako hated that Wu could be perceptive, sometimes because he can’t really say it’s untrue. It’s not the overwhelming loneliness that Wu feels, but Mako is on his own, and he hasn’t really tried to reach further out, he hasn’t felt the need. But with Bolin having little need for him anymore, he wondered if maybe he would be left behind on his own. It unnerved him that Wu could read him, but maybe Mako didn’t know Wu as well as he thought.

He didn’t understand Wu.

_Did he want to?_

“For me, please.” Wu said, looking at Mako, before looking back to the horizon, with the sky turning lighter and the moon fading. Sunrise was encroaching, and it was starting to illuminate the pebble beach, so Mako sniffed out his flame. They listened to the waves crash over the shore, content with the peace of it all.

“Well, this night didn’t go as planned.” Wu said, breaking the silence, a slight edge of humour in his voice.

“I enjoyed tonight.”

“You enjoyed _this?_ ” Wu laughed hollowly. 

“I don’t mind,” Mako said, truthfully. Wu had been as utterly upbeat, annoying and overly friendly as he ever was, but he had enjoyed the night anyway. Wu snorted, but Mako continued; “Wu… you kind of sprang a lot on me tonight.” 

Wu looked over to him, as Mako looked at him. “And so…?” Wu asked curiously.

“I never really thought about us that way before.”

Wu looked at him a bit more curiously. “Are you interested?”

“I don’t know. Maybe?” He admitted honestly. 

Wu looked disappointed and sighed. “I kind of need to know, Mako. It’s not exactly a yes.”

“It’s not a no, either,” he pointed out, and Wu looked over at him and smiled. “I want to think things through, but I want to keep knowing you.” He said.

Wu looked over at him. “You’re a good man, Mako, but I need to know you’re not pitying me. I don't want to be led astray.”

“I’m not pitying you. I don’t have all the answers I’d like to. I’m sorry. I understand if you don’t want that.”

Wu looked at him. “I’m being an asshole. I suppose relationships don’t work like they do in the movers.”

Mako wonders what experience Wu does really have. And then he thinks back to his own love life. “No, they don't. I would know,” he answered. It made Wu laugh, at least.

The sun starts to rise, peeking over the horizon, and Mako starts to realise that he feels exhausted again.

“Can I call you in Ba Sing Se?” Wu asked.

Mako nodded. “Sure,” he said. “I wouldn’t mind. It would be… nice.”

Wu stood up and straightened himself off. “I think it’s too late to be up. Or early. And I have a train to catch, but I suppose maybe the civil servants will have to live with it if I come back half a day later."

Mako nodded and stood up alongside him. Wu. It was getting lighter now, and Mako’s felt bad as he could now clearly see Wu’s tear tracked face, but he was grateful Wu was smiling now. He looked far better smiling.

They didn't talk as Mako walked Wu back to the hotel, as they eventually reached the grand building; Wu looked at Mako as he hovered around the front of the hotel, and he opened his mouth to speak to him. Mako was unused to Wu being so quiet for so long.

“I’ll write, or call,” Mako promised, and it’s the only thing he can offer at this moment.

Wu smiled, large and genuine. “Thanks for tonight, Mako.”

Mako just scratched the back of his neck in return. “I…” Mako said, trailing off. He wasn’t good at this, not really. “Good luck, Wu. Really. Don’t stress yourself too much and remember to relax. You’re doing your best, don’t doubt yourself."

Wu smiled, but didn’t reply, but Mako grabbed him by the shoulder, and they briefly nodded to each other. In the end, there wasn't much more to say they hadn't already said to each other, so Wu left Mako, to return to his hotel, giving him a small wave as he entered the building.

Not much more to say to each other, but, there was much more for Mako to think about in the coming days.

Mako was ecstatic to return home, noting a few other early morning stragglers returning home amongst the service workers starting their shifts. It was a new day in Republic City, the previous night seemingly being forgotten.

Constant new beginnings, Mako thought. 

If he wasn't so sleep deprived, Mako might have mulled that idea over a bit more.

His own sheets had never felt better when he finally returned home, as he dragged his sluggish body towards his bed. As he tried to block out the rising sun as best he could to get some rest, he replayed the past night over in his mind, and all that occurred.

He recollected annoyance, bewilderment and enjoyment from the night. It was more exciting than staying in as planned, he supposed, a quirk of a smile resting on his face.

And as sleep called him, he knew, despite his ever-present uncertainties, that he wanted to see Wu again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in October 2018 extremely sleep deprived when I was stressed about my new job starting that morning. I smashed it btw, even though I had no sleep. So maybe this fic is kinda inspirational for me.  
> I did put this through a lot of editing though. A fic you write at 4am stressed isn't really art, apparently.
> 
> Like most things I write, I didn't really know how to end it, which is why it's been this long, even though I'm happy with the ending I've written now. Maybe its the start of something. Who knows.


End file.
